What Goes Around
by xxperfectxdrugxx
Summary: Squall finds what teasing gets him... Third in Sugar, Spice, and Delight series... (yay).... SXS... uh..r/r... thx.


Disclaimer: Me no own  
  
Warning: Uh.. you should all know what to expect by now seeing as how this is the third on in the Sugar, Spice, and Delight series... I am without a computer (using a relative's/library's) so there's no telling how often I'll actually be able to post anything...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You ever hear of that saying?"  
  
"What saying?"  
  
"You know . . . What goes around comes around?"  
  
"What about it, Sir?"  
  
"Do you believe it?"  
  
"Why do you ask, Sir?"  
  
"Just curious. Do you think it's true?"  
  
A frown marred his usually bright face as he pondered my question. "Well, I do believe it . . . in some cases, Master, why?"  
  
"It's just that . . ." I trailed off softly.  
  
"What is it?" He gently caressed my left cheek, beckoning me to look him in the eye. I smirked inwardly as I met his worry-filled eyes with my own. I looked at his face, his need to be protective genuine.  
  
"It's no big deal, really," I sighed quietly, nuzzling my cheek against his once more.  
  
He sighed as my broad hands traced circles over his back underneath his shirt. His eyes fluttered shut, a soft sigh flowing past his lips when I brushed a sensitive spot in the middle of his lower back, only to have them spring open again, my hands drifting to his ass, each finger curling to its shape. He rolled over to cover my body with his own, his hands taking my wrists and pinning them gently above my head. "Why are you so horny, Master?" He breathed softly in my ear as he rolled his hips against mine, feeling my newly formed erection pressing against his bottom.  
  
"What?" I asked, half dazed. I opened one eye to look at him. He only smiled and nuzzled his thigh against my crotch. I groaned, both my eyes falling shut once more.  
  
He moved so that he roughly straddled my hips, both his hands still in place firmly. He bent his head to kiss my lips, remaining constant in the sensual motion of his hips. He kissed me more forcefully when I moaned into his mouth, pushing his tongue past the barrier of my lips, forcefully plundering the warm cavern of my mouth. I slid my arms from his weakened hold, trailing my hands down his torso to take hold of his hips. He shuddered as our tongues moved together in a slick dance. I felt his penis hardening, straining against the tight wool of his tight, white shorts.  
  
My skin shivered as his hands trailed delicately over my stomach. I held in a groan, my underwear becoming tight. I felt my erection stirring in my loose fitting jeans, his lips barely touching my ear as he whispered sweetly to me. "I need your cock inside me."  
  
I pulled my head back just far enough to see his face. I noticed a slight bulge in his shorts as he rubbed himself against my thighs. His eyes were half-lidded as he moaned lowly in his throat, his hips moving sensuously. My eyes slid closed as he leaned over me. I sighed against his mouth as he pressed his lips against mine chastely. He kissed me once, then twice, keeping his actions innocent. I growled as he pulled away. He looked at me, his gaze seductive and torturous.  
  
"Down, boy," Squall breathed, running his fingers through the tousled chocolate hair that shrouded his gray eyes.  
  
My gaze trailed his body, going slowly over the tiny T-shirt he wore, its ragged hem stopped just inches above his belly button. I reached over and inched the shirt higher on his chest, right above his nipples. I looked up sharply as a soft, low chuckled rumbled lowly in his throat, his hands removing the shirt the rest of the way. He grinned. "You want to touch me, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," I said breathlessly, swallowing to moisten my throat. He slowly walked over to me, placing himself between my spread legs. Instinctively, I brought my hands up to hold his hips, preventing him from moving away. His grin widened as he bent to graze his lips across mine, running his hands across my chest. I felt his hands drift down to the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head in a swift motion. His fingers traveled slowly over my nipples, each nub hardening furiously. I pulled his body closer to mine, his knees falling on the bed between my thighs. I brought my hands around his back, gripping the globes of his ass as I surged upwards to kiss him fully on the lips.  
  
He moaned as I squeezed his cheeks, pulling him harder against me. He slowly ground his crotch into mine, my tongue lazily sliding into his hot mouth. As I deepened the kiss between us, he pushed away from me. He smirked and pushed my hands from his waist, his slender body kneeling so that he sat at level with the pulsating bulge in my pants. He cupped my crotch and looked up at me. "Before you slide it in me," he whispered seductively, squeezing my heavily constricted erection, "I want to make it wet."  
  
I groaned and ran my fingers though his hair, the sound of my zipper descending resounding off the walls. He undid the clasp of my pants and slid his hands through the split in my boxers, gripping the base of my raging hard-on firmly. He pulled the engorged flesh out and nuzzled his cheek against the reddened head, slapping my cock gently against his face.  
  
"Suck it, baby," I sighed, refraining from shoving it fully into his mouth, reveling in his gag reflexes.  
  
He smiled and dragged my penis against his lips, assuming a measured pace as he took the head between them. My breath hitched, his tongue circling the tip of my shaft I groaned hoarsely, grabbing his hair tightly as released my penis and blew lightly across the wetness coating the immense crown.  
  
His lusty gaze met mine as he let his tongue trace the underside of my cock, following the thick veins from tip to base, then back up again to cover the crown with his mouth. His hand grasping half the shaft, he bobbed his head to take more of my organ into the warmth and wetness of his mouth. I felt my shaft hit the back of his throat, the moist muscles flexing to accommodate the invasion. My eyes fell shut as he hummed around my cock, his cheeks moving inward as his mouth created a sinful vacuum.  
  
"God, Squall," I sighed, my head falling back. I felt him release my erection with a 'pop'. I looked up to see him nuzzling my pubic hair with his nose, his tongue snaking out to lather them with saliva. I lifted my hips as he slid my jeans down to my thighs, allowing them to fall to the floor. He brought his arms around to hold my waist as he kissed his way up to my stomach. His mouth traced a sexy pattern up to the centre of my chest, his lips moving to my right nipple, his left hand moving to caress the other.  
  
Moaning, I absently stroked his back underneath his shirt, bringing both hands up to slide the tiny white shorts over his buttocks, my breath quickening at the sight of the smooth, bare mounds, the crack of his ass spreading slightly as he continued his assault on my sensitive skin.  
  
I bent my head, my tongue tracing the outer shell of his ear, "What a naughty little boy you are." I grinned as he moaned softly. "My naughty little boy isn't wearing any underwear."  
  
He looked up at me with an innocent expression, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. I sighed and buried my face in his neck, caressing his pulse with my lips as I pulled his shorts further down, his rigid cock bouncing up as the garment pooled softly around his ankles. I gently gripped his narrow hips and rolled over, his body trembling as I covered it with my own. I lowered my head to nuzzle my nose against his, our warm breath caressing the other's face. Trailing one hand downward, the other hand holding my weight above him, I wrapped my palm around the thick cock that poked my thigh.  
  
"Seifer," He sighed against my ear. I felt my hard, pulsating organ bouncing against his balls, a thin trail of precum dripping from the tip as I began to slowly stroke his erection.  
  
"I want to fuck you so hard," I whispered against his lips, our eyes locked. I chuckled softly, his eyes closing tightly as I squeezed the base of his cock harder.  
  
The sound of a sudden intake of air bounced off the wall as I flipped him over. His body lay limp, my hands moving to tug on his waist. He pushed up to settle on his knees. I wrapped my arms around his thighs and slid his body closer to my face. "I wanna taste you, baby."  
  
He mewled and rolled his hips as my tongue slowly rimmed the tight, salty muscle of his ass. I listened as he groaned lowly, his hands gripping the bedsheets tightly. Moving my tongue in measured, lazy circles, I brought my hand up to rub against his hole, a finger penetrating him gently, his ass pushing back against my face. I watched as my finger slid neatly inside him, his entrance swallowing the single digit up to the hilt. "Mmm," I groaned, his body clamping down onto my finger tightly. I pulled my index finger out only to slide a second finger even deeper inside him, his hole wet with my saliva.  
  
"Such a tight little boy pussy," I cooed softly, spreading his cheeks wider. I reached over and grabbed a tube of blueberry lubricant from the night table. I quickly coated his entrance and two of my fingers with the substance and returned the digits deep in the warmth of his ass. The puckered, wrinkled skin around his rose-colored opening stretched easily to accommodate the width of all four of my fingers. "Damn, baby, how the fuck did you get so tight?"  
  
I slowly moved my fingers in and out of his ass, his body jerking every time the tips of my fingers brushed his prostate. I brought a second hand underneath him to hold his body to me while he tried to shuffle away. I smirked as I noticed his body roughly riding my fingers, his ass craving deeper penetration.  
  
"God, Seifer . . . harder, please," he cried, rocking hard against my hand.  
  
I saw that the head of his cock was beginning to glisten with precum. I quickly pulled all four of my fingers from his body, a small whimper escaping his lips as he looked back at me with a desperate expression. I leaned on his body and tightly wrapped my arms around his waist. "You want me to fuck you, don't you, baby?" He frowned again as he noticed my smirk.  
  
"Please, don't tease me, Master," He whispered.  
  
"Tell me what you want."  
  
"I . . . I, " he trailed off softly, the mouth of his opening gaping like the mouth of a fish.  
  
"What, baby . . . say it," I breathed, sensuously kissing his cheek, the skin warm against my lips.  
  
"I--I want you to fuck me, Seifer . . . please . . ."  
  
My smirk broadened as I reached over to get the discarded bottle of lube off the floor. Squall whimpered impatiently as slowly coated my cock, my smile hinting at payback. The small brunette beneath me gasped as I jerked his lithe body to my hips, my hard cock nestled between his legs, his freshly shaved balls gently caressing the head.  
  
"That pretty little cunt is craving for cock, isn't it?" I sighed, rolling my hips against his bottom. His mindless state only allowed his to moan in assent. "I'll bet it is."  
  
As I reached around to grip the base of his erection, I used the other hand to guide my cock to his flushed entrance. Without warning, I pushed only the massive head inside him. I listened as he groaned and whined, needing to be filled. I held his hips steadily as I moved the tip in and out of his body, his fists pounding the sheets like a disobedient child.  
  
I tugged on his penis as I guided three more inches into him, pulling out as I watched his hole stretch across the four-inch diameter of my hard-on. My hips moved at a slow pace, the rest of my length penetrating him as I listened to him beg to be fucked hard. I choked when I felt his tight body squeeze even harder around my shaft. Unable to fuck him at a slow pace and remain sane, I rammed the length of my shaft into him, his body trembling as I struck his prostate. I held a steady pace as I pounded into his ass.  
  
"Yeah, baby, take my cock.."  
  
"Oh, god, Seifer fuck me..."  
  
"Mmm... such a tight little pussy.."I sighed, pounding harder into him. I gripped his hips, a light sheen of sweat layering his back as he moved back against my thrusts. Reangling my hips, I hit his prostate head on. Placing my hand heavily on his back, I growled heartily as he squirmed.  
  
"Seifer," he groaned as I pulled out of him. He looked back at me with an expression that mixed desperation and confusion. I pulled his hips back against my cock, the head reentering him, my body leaning back as I sat on the edge of the bed. He cried out as the movement caused deeper pentration. I rested my chin on his shoulder, my hips bouncing so that my erection slipped out of him, only to squeeze back in.  
  
He squeezed my right thigh and silently asked me to pause. He turned, raising one leg over my head so that one leg was rest on the bed on each side of my body. I sat back as he moved his bottom up and and down on my crotch.  
  
"Oh, fuck, Daddy . . . your cock is so thick . . ." he whimpered, his eyes tightly closed.  
  
"Baby, I'm cumming," I cried, thrusting harder into him.  
  
"Unh," he moaned, his state completely senseless.  
  
"You want me to cum inside you, baby?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
I grunted harshly as I felt my load spill into him, my cock virtually pulverizing his ass. Slowly, my thrusting came to a stop, my body leaning heavily on his as I regained my stance.  
  
"That was great, baby," I sighed as I caught my breath.  
  
"Master?" he said, picking his head off my shoulder.  
  
"What, hon?" I asked, stroking his cheek. His eyes looked uncertain and questioning as he looked back at me.  
  
"Why do you . . . Why do you tease me, Sir?"  
  
I smirked devilishly as I nonchalantly said my next words. "You know what they say, hon: "What goes around, comes around."  
  
~Owari~  
  
A/N: I probably should've warned you guys that this is probably the stupidest piece of monkey shit I've ever written, but I had to finish it... I didn't want to drive you guys away... um... tell me how much it sucked... mmkay? thx.  
  
6/16/03  
  
~Mai~ 


End file.
